The Guy Next Door
by Qwerty-Q
Summary: Hinata gets an unexpected surprise from a new neighbor. Read to find out! Rated T for romance!
1. The New Neighbor

Title: The Guy Next Door

Author: Qwerty-Q

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
Summary: Hinata gets and unexpected surprise from a new neighbor. Read to find out! Rated T for romance!

-----0-0-----

The girl looked out the window to see a truck moving into the driveway to the house next door. _hmm...must be new neighbors..._ the kunoichi thought. _I should go greet them! _she continued. Hinata had moved out of her strict father's place about a year ago.

She had always complained of how uncomfortable it was living there. Now she was able to live her way, without her father or any of the elders telling her to stop.

The hazel-eyed girl walked out of her room and down the stairs. She was climbing down the last stair when she heard the door bell ring. _hmm...I wonder who that is... _the girl thought. _Who is it? _she yelled rushing to the door. She stopped. Checked her clothes. Checked her hair, then she opened the door.

_Hi! I'm your new neighbor!_ came a voice before Hinata could fully open the door. What surprised her was the person standing on the other side, smiling from ear to ear. She gasped in surprise, _Naruto! _

_Huh?! Hinata! I didn't know you lived here!_ the blonde boomed in surprise.

-------0-0-------

_So_ y_ou're just moving in next door? _the black-haired girl asked. They were sitting down in Hinata's living room, both drinking orange juice.

_Yea, my old apartment was kinda _too_ old, I guess. And I wanted to live away from the city. I like the forest, it gives me time to enjoy life, other than worrying about missions and all the petty troubles_. he explained, taking sips of orange juice now and then

_Umm, do you mind if I use your bathroom_? the blonde asked

_No, I don't mind, just to the right is the bathroom_. she answered pointing to a door. With that having been said Naruto quickly got up and dashed to the restroom. This gave Hinata time to think things over.

The sudden surprise of her crush moving next door, and the fact that he was in HER house talking with HER, was a bit too overwhelming.

She had always dreamed of drinking tea and talking for hours with her crush, but that dream coming real, was quite surprising.

The blonde shinobi returned from the bathroom smiling in relief. The kunoichi smiled back.

_Umm, Naruto-kun, do you want anything to eat. I have more drinks and some chips in the kitchen._

The hazel-eyed girl said pointing to a hallway leading to the kitchen. She got up and started walking toward the kitchen, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she gasped in surprise.

The kunoichi felt the warm hand spin her around to be facing the blonde, his eyes glittering and full of emotion. She saw him lean down and before she knew it their lips were touching. She started to protest but she was put to silence when her back collided to the wall.

The kiss deepened, Hinata letting out a small moan. She noticed she was almost out of air. She could feel Naruto was too. They pulled apart both gasping for air.

Naruto looked at her, his eyes, glittering pools of blue. The kunoichi was still wide-eyed from the shock. Naruto leaned in for another kiss when the doorbell rang, startling the both of them.

-----0-0-----

AN- So this is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 coming up! R&R :


	2. Almost Caught

Title: The Guy Next Door

Author: Qwerty-Q  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
Summary: Hinata gets an unexpected surprise from a new neighbor. Read to find out! Rated T for romance!

Chapter 2: Almost Caught

-----0-0-----

Naruto leaned in for another kiss when the doorbell rang, startling the both of them.

The dark-haired girl and blonde both gasped in surprise. Naruto quickly got up from leaning on Hinata and began straitening himself.

Hinata got off the wall and did the same walking towards the door. _That was amazing…_ she said to herself _why does someone have to ruin such a good moment. _She thought reaching for the door knob.

-----0-0-----

The kunoichi looked back to see Naruto, sitting at his spot on the couch, and then she turned back and opened the door.

_Took you long enough!_

A voice hissed. Standing there on the other side was Neji Hyuuga. He had a disgusted look on his face, and his clothes were different from his regular outing clothes.

Just a t-shirt and shorts with a flip-flop was what he was wearing. Hinata was surprised to see that he was wearing such clothes. Never in her life has she seen him wear like this when she was living back at the manor.

She pushed the thought away shaking her head. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Naruto get up from the couch and walk over.

_What are you doing here Neji-kun? _The kunoichi asked, slightly pouting.

_I'm here to give you a message from Hiashi._

So, what's the message? The blonde asked.

_I didn't notice you had a guest. _Neji said glaring at the, now taller, blonde. The blonde glared back at Neji and a smirk rose on his face.

_Yes, Hinata-sama has a guest over right now, as you can see. So I suggest that you give her the message and leave us be. _At that being said Hinata was amazed at how handsome he had looked. Neji broke her train of thoughts,

_Here's the message from Hiashi. _he said, passing a rolled up paper to Hinata. Giving one last glance at Naruto, he turned around and stalked away.

Hinata just stood there gazing at Neji's back.

_Are you just going to stand there or come back in? _Naruto said looking at her hazel-eyes, smiling his usual smile. The dark-haired girl nodded in reply and stepped aside, letting Naruto close the door.

Then, it flashed back to her, _The Note! _She began unwrapping the rolled up paper. She sat down on the couch and held the paper out in front of her. She was about to read it when she felt Naruto sit down next to her.

He had sat across from her before, but he sat down next to her, resting his head on her left shoulder. She felt her face become red, but she pushed the thought away.

-----0-0-----  
A/N: This chapter will be revised/edited as soon as possible. Until further notice, Enjoy!


	3. The Note

Title: The Guy Next Door

Author: Qwerty-Q  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
Summary: Hinata gets an unexpected surprise from a new neighbor. Read to find out! Rated T for romance!

Chapter 3: The Note.

-----0-0-----

**Hinata,   
I need you to come over right NOW. Everything will be explained when you get here. Hurry!**

Hiashi

-----0-0-----

Hinata stared at the note for a couple of more seconds before breaking away from the paper.

_Uhh, Hinata is everything okay? _The blonde asked in concern, looking at the frown on her face.

_I think I have to go by my father's. It sounds like something important. _Hinata said. She walked to the table and grabbed her jacket.

They both walked out the door. Before turning around the blonde leaned down and gave a slight peck on Hinata's head.

Without another word Hinata ran down the streets to the manor.

AT THE MANOR

_Umm, dad, is something wrong? _Hinata began fidgeting with her sleeves. Hiashi was sitting in front of her with a cup of tea in his hand.

_Hinata...I need you to move back into the manor._

-----0-0-----

A/N: Please come by my site. I have an important thing to tell to you, yes you.


End file.
